1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to power supply selection for multiple circuits on an integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
There is a need for finer granularity of power control on integrated circuits. Such improved power control would allow better power management, reduced power consumption, lower cost operation, and more efficient use of on-chip resources.